


Nail Varnish

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Reluctant Persuaders (BBC Radio)
Genre: Genderqueer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nothing belongs to me. Idk what to tag this as, but there's implied transphobic behaviour from parents. or implied something anyway. it's not great. but only mentioned in passing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nail Varnish

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me. Idk what to tag this as, but there's implied transphobic behaviour from parents. or implied something anyway. it's not great. but only mentioned in passing.

Teddy isn’t sure about this. He is sure, really. He knows he wants to wear nail polish to work, because who doesn’t want to have bright blue and purple nails all the time, but he doesn’t want to because someone might say something. Of course, Rupert and Amanda wouldn’t notice, and Laura wouldn’t care, so there isn’t really anyone who might shout. But he expects something bad to happen. His parents made sure of that. Joe might not say anything. Joe would probably help him. Teddy resolves to do it tomorrow. He’s going to paint his nails tomorrow. He deliberately ignores the voice in his head that tells him that’s what he said yesterday, and the day before and the day before that. He’s definitely going to paint his nails tomorrow.


End file.
